matupediafandomcom-20200215-history
PimPaul
PimPaul is a children’s show that has been airing on dying Canadian public access television since July 4, 2017. James Paul, the second-cousin of Jake and Logan, stars and showruns it. Episodes Season 1 #7/4/17 - James celebrates being called “irrelevant” by a popular YouTuber for the first time by creating a alter ego known as Pimp Paul on public access. #7/7/17 - Pimp Paul tries to start drama with some of the puppet characters in order to achieve fame. #7/21/17 - Pimp Paul is forced to babysit two French-speaking puppets known as Nicolas and Pimprenelle. #8/1/17 - Pimp Paul smuggles most of the puppet characters illegally into the United States in order to go to Ocean City, NJ to “live like a pimp”. #8/11/17 - Pimp Paul’s vacation was disappointing, as Ocean City is actually family oriented, not pimp oriented. #8/25/17 - Pimp Paul builds a school for the puppets. #9/8/17 - Pimp Paul goes to a preschool and meets a puppet named Chica (who has no relation to FNAF whatsoever). #10/13/17 - Pimp Paul’s goldfish dies. Meanwhile, a depressed puppet commits suicide. #11/11/17 - Pimp Paul goes out for dinner at a fancy place. #12/15/17 - Another goldfish dies. Meanwhile, an ill puppet finally accepts death, two months after the death of the depressed puppet. #12/22/17 - Pimp Paul prepares for Christmas. #12/31/17 - It’s New Years Eve! Pimp Paul throws his most pimped party of the year. #1/1/18 - Pimp Paul sleeps and a bunch of drunk puppets break into his house. #1/5/18 - Pimp Paul responds to a relative’s recent scandal. #2/14/18 - Pimp Paul celebrates Valentine's Day by recreating the Love Day episode from Blue's Clues. #6/12/18 - Pimp Paul graduates from the puppet school and throws a pimped out party. #8/25/18 - Pimp Paul watched a boxing match streamed illegally by a bunch of puppets. #11/20/18 - Pimp Paul ditches Nicolas and Pimprenelle, but gets arrested. #12/14/18 - Pimp Paul kills a puppet by accident. #12/21/18 - Pimp Paul goes Christmas shopping. #12/26/18 - Pimp Paul celebrates Boxing Day! #12/31/18 - For New Years Eve, Pimp Paul goes to a Japanese restaurant for dinner. Season 2 #James' Clues - Pimp Paul announces that his show will now be a Blue’s Clues imitator and plays a game of “James' Clues”. (1/1/19) #Dr. Pimp Paul Popper - Pimp Paul fills in for a doctor who pops pimples for a living. (1/1/19) #A Trip To The Beach - Pimp Paul and his newly adopted puppy Blue decide to go to Miami Beach for the day. (1/1/19) #Love Day - Pimp Paul plays a game of “James' Clues” on Valentine’s Day. (2/14/19) #Not Knowing That I’m Slimey - Pimp Paul plays a game of “James’ Clues” and learns that he’s been cast in an adult film titled Knowing That I’m Slimey. (2/14/19) #Sunny Side Up - Pimp Paul decides to revive The Sunny Side Up Show with him as the host and his friend Chica (the puppet; not the creepy robot) as the co-host. (2/14/19) #Snug's House - Pimp Paul causes drama with Snug from Snug's House in order to make both shows popular. (2/14/19) #The Legend of the Orange Puppy - A moon fairy tells Pimp Paul and his friends a story about an orange puppy named Snug. (2/14/19) #Another James' Clues Day - Pimp Paul plays a game of "James' Clues with a Snug, who is attracted to him. (2/14/19) #James' Mystery Playdate - In order to appeal to modern kids, Pimp Paul decides to rip-off Ryan's Mystery Playdate, but gets sued in the process. (2/14/19) *Leprechaun - After finding out that two of his cousins have turned into leprechauns, James plays a game of James' Clues in order to find a cure. (3/17/19) *Welcome, Anna! - James meets Anna, who has an obsession with JoJo's Circus and General Hospital. (4/20/19) TBA